


Loving A Killer

by 0Robin_Cross0



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Creepypastas need love too, Depressed Original Male Character(s), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Robin_Cross0/pseuds/0Robin_Cross0
Summary: Life sucks. That's the truth but life is especially cruel in the love department for some people. For these 16 creepypastas, love is not necessary. Love is for the weak after all. . . but. . . what if. . . that all changes? 16 College boys stumble, tumble, walk into their lives. Each boy, each pasta, made for one another. Something beautiful blossoms between each friendship but how long will the love last? Will they be able to face all the challenges that every couple faces? Only they can decide that.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Male Character(s), Dark Link/Original Male Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Original Male Character(s), Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Original Male Character(s), Hoody (Creepypasta)/Original Male Character(s), Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker/Original Male Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Male Character(s), Jonathan Blake | The Puppeteer/Original Male Character(s), Kagekao (Creepypasta)/Original Male Character(s), Laughing Jack/Original Male Character(s), Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Original Male Character(s), Masky (Creepypasta)/Original Male Character(s), Sexual Offenderman/Original Male Character(s), Slender Man & Original Male Character(s), Splendorman/Original Male Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Our Male Leads

**Name:** Cecile Park- 5’1 (Older)✅

 **Nickname:** CeCe, Elli, Ciel, El(s)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** April 11

 **Currently:** University student (1st-year/Freshman)

 **16personality:** ENFJ -Protagonist-

 **Family:** Jacob (Father), Serena (Big Sister), Camille (Twin brother), Lauren (Little Brother)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Max (First for everything)

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Harper Page- 5’6 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Harps, Happy, Hae

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthday:** March 5

 **Currently:** University student (3rd-year/Junior)

 **Leading personality:** INTJ -Architect-

 **Family:** Lily (Big Sister), Kairi Lee (Cousin), Willam Page (Uncle), Ellen Page (Niece), Vanessa Lee (Cousin), Henry Lee (Cousin)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Jake (First for everything)

\---------------------------------------------

**Name:** Lucas Ao- 5’3 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Luka, Lukie, Luke(s)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** June 7

 **Currently:** University student (2nd-year/Freshman)

 **16personality:** ESFP -Entertainer-

 **Family:** Emma (Mother), Riley (Little brother), Isabella (Big sister)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Noah (First for everything)

\------------------------------------------

**Name:** Liam Beall- 5’4 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Li, Lilo, Ami

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** September 1

 **Currently:** University student (2nd-year/Sophomore)

 **16personality:** INFP -Mediator-

 **Family:** Coal (Big brother), Mia (Big sister)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Vance (First for everything)

\-----------------------------------------------

**Name:** Daniel Wang- 5’5 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Dan, Danny (Boy), Niel

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday:** May 29

 **Currently:** University student (2nd-year/Sophomore)

 **16personality:** ENFP -Campaigner-

 **Family:** Rosa (Mother), Gabriella (Aunt), Jordan (Nephew)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Keith (First for everything)

***He doesn’t smoke***

\-----------------------------------------

**Name:** Nathan Romanov- 5’3 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Nate, Nath, Faith

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday:** October 31

 **Currently:** University student (2nd-year/Sophomore)

 **16personality:** ESTP -Entrepreneur-

 **Family:** Viktor (Father), Natalie (Mother)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Logan (First for everything)

\---------------------------------------------

**Name:** Eunjung Carter- 5’5 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Evan -English name-, Eve, Evie, Junnie

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthday:** January 1

 **Currently:** University student (3rd-year/Junior)

 **16personality:** ISTJ -Logistician-

 **Family:** Holly/Hyunmi (Mother), Eugene/Yujin (Uncle), Leonardo/Riyoung (Little Brother)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- John (First for everything)

\-----------------------------------------

**Name:** Jaehyun Jung- 5’9 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Jayden -English name-, Jay, JJ, Hyunnie

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthday:** June 11

 **Currently:** University student (3rd-year/Junior)

 **16personality:** ENTP -Debater-

 **Family:** Kathren (Aunt), Sehun (Uncle), Jasmine (Little sister)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Tylor (First for everything)

\------------------------------------------

**Name:** Lincoln Lois- 5’8 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Linc, Prez, Linci, Lin

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthday:** July 21

 **Currently:** University student (3rd-year/Junior)

 **16personality:** ISFJ -Defender-

 **Family:** Willow (Big sister), Dahlia (Little sister)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Thomas (First for everything)

\--------------------------------------

**Name:** Camille Park- 5’1 (Younger)✅

 **Nickname(s):** Cam(e), Millie, Mimi, Cali

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** April 11

 **Currently:** University student (1st-year/Freshman)

 **16personality:** ISFP -Adventurer-

 **Family:** Jacob (Father), Serena (Big Sister), Cecile (Twin brother), Lauren (Little Brother)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Eren (First for everything)

\-------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Ezra Brooks- 5’3 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Ray, Ezzy, Ez

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** February 30

 **Currently:** University student (1st-year/Freshman)

 **16personality:** ESTJ -Executive-

 **Family:** Mason (Father)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Richard (First for everything)

\-----------------------------------

**Name:** Kairi Lee- 5’6 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Kai, Riri, Kiki

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday:** August 11

 **Currently:** University student (2nd-year/Sophomore)

 **16personality:** ESFJ -Consul-

 **Family:** Willam (Uncle), Ellen (Niece), Vanessa (Little sister), Henry (Little brother), Lily Page (Cousin), Harper Page (Cousin)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Oscar (First for everything)

\---------------------------------------

**Name:** Cassander Hathaway- 5’9 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Caz, Andi, Prez, Casi

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthday:** April 31

 **Currently:** University student (3rd-year/Junior)

 **16personality:** ENTJ -Commander-

 **Family:** Hartley (Uncle), Simon (Uncle), Lucy (Niece), Mona (Cat)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Miles (First for everything)

\-----------------------------------------------

**Name:** Oliver Grey- 5’5 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Olli, Olls, Liv

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday:** July 4

 **Currently:** University student (1st-year/Sophomore)

 **16personality:** ISTP -Virtuoso-

 **Family:** Howard (Uncle), Dakota (Little brother), Zaria (Little sister)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Blake (First for everything)

\----------------------------------------

**Name:** Damian Weston- 5’5 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Dami, Dams, Dai

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Birthday:** December 29

 **Currently:** University student (2nd-year/Sophomore)

 **16personality:** INTP -Logician-

 **Family:** James (Father), Teresa (Mother), Maya (Little sister)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Theo (First for everything)

\------------------------------------------

**Name:** Marcel Caesar- 5’5 ✅

 **Nickname(s):** Mars, Mar-Mar, Ares

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthday:** December 2

 **Currently:** University student (3rd-year/Junior)

 **16personality:** INFJ -Advocate-

 **Family:** Phinase (Older Brother), May (Aunt)

 **S or M:** M

 **Top or Bottom:** Bottom

 **Boyfriend(s):** -Ex- Griffin (First for everything)


	2. The Boyfriends~

**Hoodie (Age: 26)- 6’2 | Dating: Ezra Brooks (Ezzy)**

**Kagekao (Age: 21)- 5’5 | Dating: Evan Carter (Eves/Kitten)**

**Slenderman (Age: ???)- 9’1 | Dating: Liam Beall (Lilo)**

**Splendorman (Age: ???)- 9’3 | Dating: Jayden Jung (Jay)**

**Homicidal Liu (Age: 22)- 6’0 | Dating: Kairi Lee (Bunbun/Riri)**

**Dark Link (Age: ???)- 6’2 | Dating: Camille Park (Came)**

**Puppeteer (Age: 20)- 6’3 | Dating: Damian Weston (Demi)**

**Laughing Jack (Age: Doesn’t age)- 6’7 | Dating: Daniel Wang (DanDan)**

**Masky (Age: 26)- 6’1 | Dating: Lucas Ao (Luca)**

**Sexual Offenderman (Age: ???)- 9’0 | Dating: Oliver Grey (Olli)**

**Jeff The Killer (Age: 19)- 5’11 | Dating: Harper Page (Harp)**

**Eyeless Jack (Age: 20)- 6’0 | Dating; Nathan Romanov (Nate)**

**Ticci Toby (Age: 17)- 5’11 | Dating: Cassander Hathaway (Caz)**

**BEN Drowned (Age: 12 at death but 18 for story)- 5’4 | Dating: Cecile Park (Elli)**

**Jason The Toymaker (Age: ???)- 6’3 | Dating: Lincoln Lois (Linni)**

**Bloody Painter (Age: 23)- 5'7 | Dating: Marcel Caesar (Marci)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't write this in my first chapter. I'm new to AO3 and if I made any mistakes please tell me so I can learn. Thank you~ Please enjoy the story~ :)


	3. -How We Met- (pt. 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that there are 16 parings sounds like a nightmare to write but it's very fun actually! I write a lot so I'll try to minimize it the best I can. I'm working on part 2 but it may take some time. Got to get the creative juices flowing~! Anyways, hope you like part 1 of the first chapter. Enjoy~ <3

**SlenderMan;** Liam

Once that bell rang, the classroom looked abandoned. I waved bye to my professor as I walked out. That was my last class so that means….WINTER BREAK! Can’t wait to get home!!! What should I do though? My friends are all heading home for the holidays. Mia and Coal are at work so that leaves me to do the winter shopping. Christmas was around the corner and Mia wanted me to get all the necessities ready for the holiday. Coal said he would get the tree and Mia was due for the decorations while my job was meal prep. That doesn’t start till tomorrow but we’re low on groceries. I got this. I can get everything that’s needed….

  
  


Maybe...

  
  


Probably...

  
  


Not sure really?

  
  


Zipping up my coat I rushed outside but made sure to be careful since it started to snow a while ago but luckily for me, the grocery store is VERY close to my high school! :D Entering, I began to take out my phone and see the list of ingredients that I needed to buy with the money my sister gave me. 

  
  


Beginning at aisle 5 I collected flour, sugar, salt, and baking soda. Next, was aisle 17 for milk, OJ, cheese, and yogurt. After that I went to aisle 7 for bread, then to aisle 2 for 4 different kinds of cereal, then aisle 19 for frozen snacks and goods, and so on. I headed to the self-checkout because that line was taking way too long. I bagged and paid for everything as I walked out. 5 bags on my right and 4 on my left, you think my right arm would start to hurt but I was carrying 3 gallons of milk, juice, and many more heavy things on my left so after some time my left arm was burning!

  
  


Walking for about 7 minutes I arrived at the deli and waited in line. Christmas was around the corner and I expected this. After another 8 minutes, it was my turn and I requested turkey, and thank goodness! I got my hands on the last one~ When I looked back the line was HUGE.

  
  


When the guy announced that there were no more turkeys, everyone looked at me with death evident in their eyes. Booking it out of the store was an ASTOUNDING decision because they were about to surround me! About 23 minutes later, my old home comes into view. Oh, how I missed my old home. All the fond memories that were made~ 

  
  


My house keys were in my school bag so I had to put everything down to get them out to open the door. Once entering, the first thing to do was to start by putting away the groceries then writing down what we need for our Christmas dinner. The house was a bit of a mess so it was cleaning time! Our dirty clothes started to pile so I packed them all up then headed for the laundry room to wash them. After doing that and folding, next was to put them away where they belong **(Of course, I left my sister’s undergarments since I didn’t want to see any of THAT)**. Lastly, it was time to cook dinner.

  
  


Everything was peaceful and quiet while I cooked. Once the food was ready, I ate and set aside two dishes for my older brother and sister to eat. The sun had set and night was here but you see, I’m a tiny bit scared of the dark so it was no surprise to me staying up for my brother and sister to come. Don’t judge me **(Even if I am 17 years old)**.

  
  


Today should have been any other day with me waiting for Coal and Mia to get home but when the back door creaked open **(And I got over my fear of being killed)** I had my knife ready to strike. Slowly I made myself to the back, the opposite way from the normal path only to find a blood trail. Lowering my weapon and following the blood led me to come face to, uh, face…less? With a man? In a suit? We stared at each other **(At least I think we did)** for some time before I noticed the enormous gash to his side.

  
  


“Oh my god! Don’t worry! I’ll go get the medical kit!” Rushing to the nearest bathroom I grabbed the kit **(Making sure to leave the knife in the kitchen on the way back)** and rushed back to find him……crawling away? ' _This dude_ **_(I think)_ ** _is literally out here dragging himself away from help?! What a jerk'._

  
  


“ **I heard that!** ” He whipped his head back to me with a glare…I think.

  
  


“And I care why? Anyway, here let me help you to the couch so I can heal that wound of yours” When I stepped closer he backed away which irked me. I grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to the couch.

  
  


“ _What a freaking weirdo. I offer help and he thinks I’m going to kill him_ ” He stayed quiet the whole time I healed him and whenever I looked at him he turned away. Rude. After I was done he stood up swaying a bit before bumping his head on my ceiling. I chuckled as he glared at me, sending me into a small fit of laughter. He kept telling me it wasn’t funny and that I should stop or else he’ll make me regret it. Didn’t and wouldn’t stop.

  
  


“ **It is not even that funny! So would you quiet your laughter!** ” Still didn’t stop so he decided to tickle me sending me into a world of laughing fits and giggles. He was having a blast as I begged him to stop. We fell over and the guy continued to tickle for a few more minutes before finally giving it a rest! That was when we noticed our position……him on top of me and me a face flushed, clothes rumpled and panting mess. ( _Wonder how erotic Liam looked like 😏_ ) Quickly we separated and regained our composure. That was embarrassing tho.

  
  


“ **H-how are you not scared of me?** ” He sounded shocked but amazed at the same time while I…had no idea what he meant.

  
  


“I don’t get it? Should I be scared? Is there a reason to be?” He sat on the couch while keeping his stare on me as if he was examining me.

  
  


“ **Yes. I’m** **_Slenderman_ ** **, after all, the scariest being out there who should be** **_feared_ **” He hung his head low as I walked closer and stood in front of him and smiled warmly as I shook my head.

  
  


“ _They can say what they want but right now, you just showed a less scary side of you. What I saw was enough for me to believe that you aren’t all that the stories make you out to be. There’s more to you than meets the eyes. So, I won’t run, I won’t hide, and I won’t be scared, okay?_ ” In a gentle voice, I spoke with gentle eyes. Gazing at the man who hugged me when I stopped. His hug may have been a bit tight but it was warm nonetheless. We hugged for what felt like forever till we saw lights. Coal and Mia were home. I rushed him out through the back as I raced to the kitchen table. That was when I remembered the blood. _‘Good thing I don’t live here anymore but still, it’s not right to leave blood in the house where Coal and Mia will see’_. Maybe if I’m fast enough I can cl- It’s gone? Looking out the window I saw Slendy wave and I waved back with a smile then saw him disappear into the woods behind our house.

  
  


_Till we meet again…Slendy._

  
  
  
  
  


**Jeff The Killer;** Harper

Currently, the clock read 10: 21 AM while I stared at it hanging upside down from my bed in my childhood house. I miss living with Lily, she was the bomb! Always let me stay up past curfew and whenever I was bored we would do something that would un-bore me. If you ask me, I’d say she is the BEST older sister. *Sigh*. Great, I’m bored but luckily tomorrow is Saturday!! Wooh! Weekends!

  
  


_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

  
  


“Yeah! Hot pocket!!” Rushing downstairs, I opened the microwave and gently took out the hot pizza pocket. Took about an extra 2 minutes for it to cool down enough so I can hold it. I used that cardboard container it brings to hold my hot pocket because a bitch doesn't want to get burned or clean some dishes.

  
  


I went upstairs and blew on my snack as I walked into my room and grabbed my iPad pro from my nightstand. Sitting crisscrossed on my bed I looked through YouTube for anything good to watch but so far nothing was interesting enough for me.

  
  


“Why did Lily have to go? I regret not going with her. Maybe I should call Li for a sleepover? I hate it just being me in this house when I have nothing to do…” I sighed before hearing soft almost inaudible footsteps on mY CARPET FLOOR!!!! Advance closer to me. Lifting my head I notice white-bleached skin, shoulder-length black hair, beautiful blue eyes with no eyelids **(** **_How does he blink?_ ** **)** , a white hood stained with dried blood, and this carved smile going from ear to ear.

  
  


“You’re wrong. It’s you and a dangerously beautiful killer in this house” I didn’t get any time to think before he charged at me with his knife in hand. Not long after, He was on the floor grabbing his face.

  
  


“IT BURNS! IT FUCKING BURNS!” He cried out rolling like a baby on the floor. I got up and rushed out of my room while yelling back.

  
  


“Of course it’ll burn you bastard! It was scolding!” I had hit him with my hot pocket and it landed directly on his eyes that have no lids. I was currently in our crawlspace holding a knife and a taser in my pocket. Does this little shit think he can come into my house and kill me?! Should have never even glanced at this house. Loud stomps came from the stairs as I saw bleach-face come into my view with bits of tomato sauce still on his face. His knife scraped against the wall leaving marks which angered me! My dad and I painted these walls!!! Oh, this guy is going to get it~ >:)

  
  


“You know, I love a fighter~ It’s more thrilling that way~!” ‘ _Creep’_. I moved farther into the crawlspace before coming into the interior space. You know, like in that movie “The Boy” who lived in the walls while everyone thought he was dead? My dad specifically asked the workers to construct it like this. There were weapons hidden throughout these walls so I was about to have some fun with this boy~

  
  


“I’M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T COME OUT NOW!!! WHERE COULD YOU BE HIDING, PRETTY BOY!!” ‘ _Pretty boy_ ?’. I blushed as I quietly ran through the walls. Never got any complaints so I don’t know how to react. How do you react when some calls a gay dude “pretty boy”? ‘ _This guy is a weirdo’_ . He started to trash my house looking for me ( **> :O**) but he didn’t have to wait long since I was done with my plan~

  
  


“Where the hell could you- _There you are~_ ” I stood behind him looking him dead in the eye. He practically shook with excitement and so did I but unlike him, I can hide it. He bolted in my direction with his knife swing every which way.

  
  


“WE CAN FINALLY PLAY!” I dodged every strike he sent, unknowingly leading him somewhere special~ He didn’t suspect a thing because of his frustration of not landing one single hit on me. When he swung right I moved left, tried going from above I just backed up, maybe kicking would help but I always countered because he had so many openings! When he side swung his knife I had enough time to evade and pushed him. Down the flight of stairs, he went and into the basement he landed. He landed on his face and groaned.

  
  


“Sorry, but you targeted the wrong house!” I went in and closed the door behind me. This door locked from the outside and there were only 2 (secret) ways out of here. The sound of raging footsteps coming up the stairs was the first thing I heard. His knife was stuck on the wood since I had jumped off the stairs by the sides once I had closed the door. It timed up perfectly when he rushed up those stairs! He fell down the stairs again when he tried to run down but I’m guessing his eyes are still adjusting to the dark. Meanwhile I, on the other hand, could see as clear as day!

  
  


“You little fucker! Show yourself!” He sounded even more pissed off at me now. I spoke watching him run in the opposite direction.

  
  


“Over here~” He ran straight into the saran-wrap pillars that were covered in honey! Scrambling and trying to unstick himself was hilarious to watch. When he did remove himself he was drenched in honey from head to toe. Grabbing an extra knife from his pocket he readied himself but it was too late.

  
  


_BAM!_

  
  


And down he went. Struck with a metal baseball bat right to the face. I waited a bit to make sure he was out cold and he was. So, next, I shed him of all his clothes leaving him butt-naked but when I had to bag him I made sure not to look at his part since my gay side was sure to come out if I saw how big he was. Anyway, once he was bagged I moved him from the basement to outside and I didn’t want to do the complex way out so I just used the hidden door and it was big enough to fit him out! Then again, if my once alive 242 pounds, 32-year-old, and 6’4 foot tall Dad could fit then so can this forever smiling dude. Finally! I brought him out and loaded him onto Lily’s old wagon. I HAD TO WALK 46 MINUTES TO THE MOST POPULATED PLACE WHERE WEIRDOS LIKE HIM ROAM JUST AS HE STARTED TO WAKE UP. Luckily I brought the bat. Hit him like 12 times than an extra 5 just to make sure.

  
  


I walked into an abandoned building and walked up **two flights** of stairs!!!! The building’s backside faced the middle of a party. >:D I unzipped the bag, dragged him to the window, and threw him out of it. He landed right in the middle of the stage. The party froze and the killer started to wake. When he stood up he was met with hundreds of people looking at him then busting out laughing! He would have yelled if he didn’t look down. Tomato red is a nice color on him. Whatever happened next was a mystery to me since I booked it out of the building making sure to grab my sister’s wagon as I ran and didn’t stop till I was home. I left the wagon where it was and cleaned up any mess that was made. When I cleaned the basement I noticed two knives. Picking them up, I saw engravings.

  
  


**_Jeff The Killer_ **

  
  


_Well, Jeffy, hope you had a great time at the party~_

  
  
  
  
  


**BEN Drowned;** Cecile

Dad waved bye to me as Ren was still pouting in the car. He had a doctor’s appointment today and the thing is, he hates the doctor’s office. Luckily! Dad arranged some things and got Sena as his doctor which made him a bit happy that it wasn’t someone he never met and was our sister instead but he still didn’t want to go. They drove off then I closed and locked the door of my old childhood home.

  
  


I bolted upstairs where my package sat on my bed just like I left it! Grabbing my boxcutter and carefully opening the box that contained my long-awaited Legend of Zelda; Majora’s Mask! **(A/N;** _I am not a gamer so I don’t know how one would start_ **).** It was used and at a seriously low pierce but hey, I have my game. My midterms were done and I wanted to unwind with some video games! Plus, it was the weekend!

  
  


Luckily, Came isn’t here. He went out with Li and Harp. I went to my drawers that held all my controllers and some wires that I need for certain games. All organized and neatly placed where everything should be. Maybe…I’ll go with my emerald green controller, fit the whole theme in my eyes. And it was wireless! Once my controller was connected to my TV, I hooked up the game and opened it. This was so exciting!

  
  


“Finally, I get to play Majora’s Mask~!” It was so hard to contain my excitement. The loading screen was visible and the bar was filling up to 100%. When that was done I saw a saved file under the name “BEN”.

  
  


“.....‘BEN’, huh? Must have been the file from the last owner. I’ll respect them and not delete it. That’s just rude and a line I don't wanna cross” Moving on and starting a new one with it named “ELLI”. It was loading up again then it was done in no time. I double-checked my snacks and sitting spot. There were chips, sweets, soda, and juice then pillows, blankets, and cushions. I was set so the ‘START’ button was all that was on my mind.

  
  


If my memory serves correctly, the description said there were a few bugs with the game but that didn’t matter to me since I could get a refund if the game crashed or broke which sounded good. I paid $27. 99 and if it DID start glitching then give me my money back, sir! After about 3 and a half hours of non-stop gaming and no problems, my smile was bright from everything. Majora’s Mask was everything you would want with little surprises here and there. That was until my TV screen froze. My head tilted to the side from this. My TV screen started to glitch and fizz which was not a good sign. Guess who's calling for a refund if the game somehow breaks my TV.

  
  


“Oh no. What happened? What’s wrong, Majora’s Mask?” Standing up, I walked to my TV and looked around, and felt around to see if it was overheating or something. It wasn’t.

  
  


“Is it an internal problem? Or is it my console? Maybe JJ would know what’s going on? Let’s give him a call to see” My phone was on my nightstand charging. I unplugged it, unlocked my phone, went to the phone icon, scrolled through my contacts to find JJ’s number, pressed call once I did, and waited as I slipped on some cherry soda. My favorite. It rang twice before JJ picked up as my eyes never felt my TV screen that was still glitching.

  
  


“ **_Hello?_ ** _”_ His voice was clear as day but he sounded tired. JJ loved to play games in his free time and it was the weekend so he must have stayed up all night but I wasn’t sure. Poor JJ.

  
  


“Yo, JJ, I need your help” He sighed and cleared his throat.

  
  


“ **_What do you need help with, El?_ ** _”_ His voice was still a bit hoarse so I started to feel bad. **‘Did he stay up all night playing games?’**

  
  


“Actually, it’s-” The TV let out a loud siren sound then opened to a screen with a text box.

  
  


‘You shouldn’t have done that?’ It read then changed to another line of text.

  
  


‘You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?’ JJ kept asking me what was going on but I wasn’t responding to him. My legs carried me closer to my TV. The distance was about 7 feet away.

  
  


“ **_OI! El?! YOU THERE!? WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! CECI-_ **” The call disconnected. How? I don’t know but my attention was on the text. My phone vibrated indicating that JJ must have been sending lots and lots of texts wondering what’s happening over on my side. JJ, if you’re wondering…….I don’t know what’s going on. The TV flickered again with new text appearing.

  
  


‘Looks like I found myself a beauty~’ The fuck? Even though I was confused and thoroughly disgusted, even if I am gay, that didn’t stop my cheeks from heating up. My head turned to the left with my hand covering the blush. _‘What the actual fuck?’_. The TV blared again and someone appeared on the screen as I backed up. He looked like Link but the whites of his eyes were black and his irises were crimson with a red liquid dripping from them. Whoever it was pounced at me. I lost my footing and fell backward.

  
  


“Oooo~ You’re even cuter up close~” Again, I say, The fuck?! The blush that was toning down started up again. It was a deeper red this time.

  
  


“Link?” The boy scoffed but didn’t get off of me.

  
  


“Well, at least you aren’t someone who likes to read about us” His hand reached to my chin as he lifted it forcing me to keep eye contact with him.

  
  


“Has anyone ever told you how lovely your iris eyes are? They truly shine~” I don’t know what came over me but the most logical decision I could have thought of was…..to…..knee him in his baby maker. The guy groaned and fell to my side. Jerk. What did he expect to happen? For me to kiss him? My phone was in reach so I grabbed it and stood at the other side of my room dialing for the police while also keeping an eye on him.

  
  


“What was that fo-?!” The phone was to my ear as I spoke.

  
  


“Hello? Police? Yeah, someone just broke into my home and is-” My phone glitched then turned off. I looked back at the guy to see him smirking and waving a finger at me but he was still holding his crotch.

  
  


“Nuh-uh, sweety. None of that. Now, how about-” My phone and his face collide with each other. Yeah, that’s right. I threw my phone at him. Needed a new one anyway. I walked over to him and poked his cheek. He grabbed my finger then flipped me. Now, we were in our original position.

  
  


“Come on, hun~ Quiet it with hurting me~” Did he want another knee to his baby maker? When I tried to do it again his knee softly jabbed my crotch. My breath hitched as I felt the pressure.

  
  


“Like that~?” I glared at him but he only rubbed his knee harder. WHAT THE HELL?!?! It was starting to feel good. I had to do something to make him stop.

  
  


“Yo-you ass...hole” DAMNIT! I stuttered!!! His smirk grew as he licked his lips but I bit mine. Had to hold back in the sounds my mouth wanted to produce. Wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of hearing me.

  
  


“Name’s BEN. BEN Drowned, baby~ What’s yours?” “BEN” is sick! The redness of my face never went down. As he continued to rub my crotch with his knee.

  
  


“Fuck off” His knee pressed harder making me gasp. This little shit….

  
  


“Now, now, tell me **your name** . I really want to know your name~” What is wrong with this dude?! Seriously! One of his hands pulled away the ones that were hiding my flushed face and covering my mouth. He pinned them above my head while his other traveled downward. _‘No, no, no. Stupid BEN’_. I opened my mouth to speak to potentially get him to stop.

  
  


“C-Ceci-le. My na-name i-i-is Ce-Cecile Par-k” BEN smiled wider as his hand brushed my thighs.

  
  


“What a beautiful name you got there, **Cecile** ~ I’ll call you Elli since that’s what you put under your file name. Though, I **love** how the name “Cecile” rolls off my tongue **so easily** ~” BEN let me go after he finished saying his sentence. He jumped into my TV after that. BEN waved at me then disappeared. A piece of text was all that BEN left behind.

  
  


‘Till next time, my sweet Elli’ Only one thing was on my mind.

  
  


_Why do I miss your touch, BEN?_

  
  
  
  
  


**Kagekao;** Evan

**“Bish, let’s play”** \- Japanese

_“Bish, fuck off”_ \- Korean

  
  


Finally home after a LONG train ride. Why did I use to live on the northside of Wisconsin again? Using my key to unlock the front door to the home where I spent 16 years of my life before heading to university. Holiday break had started and I had finally arrived back in my old hometown. The boys live around here if I remember. By around, I mean that they live about 1-2 towns away in every direction of the state. Yeah, we’re pretty spread out. My new home is on the south side of Wisconsin near my university. Anyway, the door opened and I stepped inside.

  
  


“Mom, Leo! I’m ho-” Didn’t even get two steps in when my little brother tackled me to the ground. My arms wrapped around him to make sure he didn’t get hurt. 

  
  


“EVE! You’re home! Mommy, Eve’s home!” Leo had his small arms around my neck as I carried him inside but not before closing the front food, taking off my shoes, putting on slippers, and bringing my luggage into the house. We walked into the kitchen where my mother was washing the dishes.

  
  


“Oh~ My baby~ How are you? How’s uni?” I placed myself on a stool by the counter, right in front of my mom with my baby brother on my lap.

  
  


“Good. Madison’s work is tough but not impossible. Easy to manage actually. How’s Leo doing in school? Anything happen while I was gone?” Mom shook her head as Leo’s eyes were getting droopy. _‘Did the slugger stay up waiting for me? It’s 9 in the night?!’_. My head turned to mom.

  
  


“Did this little rat stay up waiting for me?!” Mom laughed as she dried her hands with a rag.

  
  


“Firstly, don’t call your brother a rat. Secondly, yes, yes he did. Leo was so excited to see you again, Evan. It’s been 3 months since you came back home. I’m amazed he hasn’t forgotten about you” I let out a dramatic gasp.

  
  


“How dare! This rat could never forget about me. I’m his idol~” A cheeky grin was plastered on my face as my mom pinched my cheeks.

  
  


“Cheeky rat, you are. Now, it’s time for me to go. I’m working the night shift till you go back. Take care of Leo. I’ll be back around 4-5 in the morning! Bye, my babies~” She kissed Leo and me on our foreheads. Mom walked to the front and grabbed her coat and put on her shoes then scarf, hat, mittens, and all. She grabbed her bag and waved at us. I waved back.

  
  


“Love ya mom! See ya!” She said it back at me and walked out. I saw as she walked to her car, got inside, started it up, and drove out. Mom hates the night shift at the hospital because of the many idiotic people who come in with the stupidest ways of getting hurt. Mom always tells me stories of the things she’s seen and warns me about not repeating their mistakes which I promise.

  
  


Standing and strolling over to the couch, I lay Leo on my chest as I laid down in a comfy position. Turning on the TV and scrolling through the channels before landing on Criminal Minds then watching that for about 1 and a half hours, I pause it. Looking down, Leo was soundly sleeping but I didn’t want to go upstairs so getting off and laying him down on my spot then getting him a fluffy blanket sounded like a good plan.

  
  


Mom still kept the wine cabinet? Hell yeah. Time to unwind with some riesling, pinot noir and maybe some rosé plus some Moscato d’Asti to add to the sweet tooth. Mmmhm~! Love those wines~ Opening up the cabinet and taking out pinot noir first, I get a wine glass and pour myself some. A lovely red~ Going back to my show with my wine glass in one hand and the bottle on the other it was time to relax. I set the bottle on the coffee table and checked on Leo seeing him out like a light. Perfect. Taking a slip I press play on the show and continue to watch my Criminal Minds.

  
  


Another hour and a half passed and then I saw it was 11:30 in the night. Setting down my glass, I scoop up the rat and head upstairs to my old room. Laying him under the covers so he can sleep peacefully is what I did. Then walking back for my wine I noticed that one, the wine in my wine glass was gone and two, the wine bottle was missing. I searched around the area but came up empty.

  
  


“I **know**! That misplacing something like wine wasn’t something that I would do since Leo is here!” I exclaimed semi-loudly. That’s when I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Racing over I find a broken wine glass.

  
  


“ _What the fuck?_ Gonna have to clean that now” I groaned then went to get a broom to clean the broken wine glass. Passing the wine cabinet I noticed that a few bottles were missing. Two questions flowed in my mind; where did the bottles go? And how did the glass even break?! Whatever. Need to clean. Coming back with a broom and dustpan in hand with the need being to clean, I broomed the shards of glass. Once it was all gone I put away the tools and it was time to play DETECTIVE JUNG! Who or what broke that wine glass and should I be worried in case I find out that someone or something just broke into my house?

  
  


Yeah…….I’ll be worried. _‘Maybe I should go check on Leo?’_. Another crash I heard coming from the living room. Heading there I was met with a masked dude. The mask was divided with one side being white and another black. The mask had a semi-closed eye smiley face but instead of matching their background, it opposed it with its counterpart. It reminded me of yin and yang sorta.

  
  


The intruder set down an empty bottle of wine next to more empty bottles. So, he is the reason why some bottles went missing. How did he even drink so much? Never seen anyone drink that much wine beside my mom and uncle. He stared at me as I stared back at him. The stairs are behind me and they lead to a sleeping Leo. Whatever happens, I can’t let him get to Leo. He stood up with his hands in his jean pockets.

  
  


**“Wanna play?”** That…..was that just Japanese? Did this motherfucker just talk to me in Japanese?! Silence is all he got back from me since I was still processing the fact the bish just talked to me in Japanese.

  
  


**“I asked, wanna play? I wanna play so let’s play!”** I ONLY KNOW A DECENT AMOUNT OF JAPANESE! This fucker wants to confuse me well, I’ll confuse him.

  
  


_“Get out of my fucking house”_ That’s right. My mother tongue. Korean. The man looked puzzled so I spoke again.

  
  


_“Want me to get my bat? I’m not afraid of committing murder”_ He laughed. Then he charged at me. That scared me as I ran into the hallway with him following after me saying things in Japanese while I spoke back in Korean. I grabbed the home phone and dialed 911 as I kept running. Jumping the counter and landing on the other side. He appeared before me and I could tell he was grinning. This guy was nuts. He pointed at me as I heard the phone ring.

  
  


“You’re fun. And entertaining. I **like** that. Name’s Kagekao. I’ll **definitely** be seeing you again, **Kitty~** ” Scared? Nah. Afraid? Hell no. Pissed off? Fuck yes. Wanna punch this bish in the face? Yes, please. The dude just called me ‘Kitty’. NO ONE CALLS ME KITTY! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!? AND HE SEEMS TO BE FLUENT IN ENGLISH!!! Kagekao’s hand reached for the phone and took it as it answered; he hung up then stepped toward me.

  
  


“Stop getting closer” I backed up as he came in.

  
  


“Don’t wanna”

  
  


“Get away from me”

  
  


“Don’t feel like it” My body met with the counter as there were about 4 feet between us.

  
  


“Fuck you” I snarled but Kagekao pressed his body against mine.

  
  


“I’d **rather** fuck you **actually** . You have a **lovely** body **, Evan Carter~** ” Of course he knew my name. What invader doesn’t know their victims' names? But that didn’t matter as much as it should. What mattered to me was the “I’d rather fuck you actually” part. It made my face flush a light shade of red. Our bodies were already close and his hands were on each side of my hips preventing me from moving. Kagekao leaned down and snaked an arm around my waist with the other tenderly caressing my cheek. Even though he wore gloves I can still feel the coldness of his skin against mine.

  
  


“Soft. Very soft. I like that. Can I call you “Eve” like the rest of your family does, Eve?”

  
  


“Why the hell ask when you're just going to fucking call me that anyway, you ass?”

  
  


“You have a **filthy mouth** . They say such **harsh** words. Wonder what you’ll say when you're **under me~** What **noises** will come from that **pretty mouth** of yours” Deep red. Deep red my face was. How can someone say that so casually?! My hands pressed on his chest, gaining me some space between us. What was wrong with this man?!

  
  


“L-leave me a-al-alone” Damn. I stuttered. Great. Just fucking great. Even with that stupid mask of his, I can tell he was smirking. I hate him so much.

  
  


“You’re cute when you stutter~ **Very cute, indeed~** ” Now, I’m cute. Yippy. His face leaned in and backing away wasn’t an option since the hand that was on my cheek was now on the back of my neck.

  
  


“It’s so hard to control myself when I have you now. Can I let loose, Eve?” I don’t even wanna know what Kagekao is referring to with “Let loose”. He inched closer to my face and I prayed to whatever god was out there to send something, anything to come and save me.

  
  


“ _Hyungie?”_ AH HELL NAH! I KNOW THAT WHATEVER GOD JUST ANSWERED MY PRAY DID NOT JUST SEND DOWN MY **BABY BROTHER**!!! My head and body whipped back as I saw Leo at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with his droopy eyes. Kagekao had disappeared, finally. All my attention was on Leo so if that demon is still here then I’m screwed.

  
  


“Yes, Leo?” I answered him as he rubbed his eyes.

  
  


“ _Why are you still awake? Let’s go to bed, Hyungie_ ” Nodding, I spoke.

  
  


“Yes, yes, let’s g-” I felt something pressing against me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kagekao. His hands, again, on my hips, and his body pressed against mine. He rubbed himself on my ass at first going slow then speeding up.

  
  


“ _Hyungie?”_ Maybe it was the lights but Leo didn’t seem to notice some man raping his big brother. I tried to speak but it was hard since moans wanted to erupt from my mouth.

  
  


“Wh-why don’t you h-head off fi-fir-st. J-jus-t let-let me get my lug-gage '' Leo nodded, not questioning my stutter, and walked back up the stairs. Kagekao and I watched as he left and we heard the door close. Both hands wrapped around my waist as he went faster. I bit my lip to stop my moans but it was so hard.

  
  


“ **_I want to hear you~ Let me hear you~_ **” What a bitch. I shook my head and bit harder on my lip. A hand went under my shirt and grazed my chest.

  
  


“St-stop, p-pl-ease. Ahhh~” I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked by the noise. Bet the demon is smirking. He pinched my breasts and my control was dropping fast. In my view, there was a pan. FUCK YEAH! Grabbing it I swung. Kagekao let me go to avoid the frying pan. He chuckled and walked closer but I swung again. The smile on his mask turned into a frown.

  
  


“Fine, fine. Guess I’ll just have to come and see you again, Kitten. **Till next time, my lovely Eve~** ” He disappeared as I dropped to the ground. He was gone. The demon was gone. Kagekao was gone. Fucking finally. The pan went back to its original place as I grabbed my luggage but felt pain in my lower half. Shit. Looks like that raping session affected me badly. Cold shower for me then! Walking up the stairs and heading into my room, Leo was sleeping sitting up. Seems like he stayed up for me again, sorta. I removed my clothes and headed for the shower. After cleaning myself and dealing with my **problem**. I put on my pajamas and headed for my bed wanting to hug my sweet, little Leo and sleep. With Leo on my chest, I snuggled into the warmth of the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

  
  


_Looks like I’ll be dealing with another rat soon enough Leo._

  
  
  
  
  


**Eyeless Jack;** Nathan

“Nate, can you go to the store and pick up some meat at the deli store?”

  
  


“The one by the hospital, son!”

  
  


“Sure thing Mom and Dad!” Getting off the couch, I grab my coat, scarf, mittens, and hat. Time to get the requested meat. Dad gave me money and Mom told me to watch for cars and ice before I left. Being home for winter break was nice. Got to see Mom and Dad again after 7 months of non-stop work, tests, and whatnot. University work was all done so I was free for the entirety of my break. I punched the air and hummed a tune. I could see the sun setting but it was only 5 in the afternoon. Ahh, winter. The days are shorter and the nights are longer. Picking up speed I headed for the deli. After about 19 minutes the deli was on site so I skipped the rest of the way there.

  
  


I waited in line with my ticket number in hand while looking at the monitor that announced each number. I could see the man giving away each person’s selected meat request. My Mom wanted lamb and they had plenty of that!! Minutes passed and there were 3 people before me till it was my turn. Nice. My gaze moved to the glass doors and I wondered how the rest of the boys were doing.

  
  


Cali and Els headed home as well as Eve, Ray, Liv, Harp, and Li. The rest of the guys stayed back since some either lived in the city or couldn’t make it which was sad. Jay couldn’t go since his family wanted to go back to Korea for the holidays but Jay couldn’t come because of University so he just let them go without him. His little sister was sad and cried on the phone. Linc and Luke’s family lived nearby. 

  
  


Dami’s family were in New York and couldn’t make it back home due to a snowstorm that hit the city. Kai and Dan had to work so they couldn’t leave. Andi had piles of school work that he had to finish since they were due in the middle of the break **_(Like what the hell?!)_ **. I felt back for those who couldn’t spend the break with their families but they said that those who stayed back will hang with each other, maybe play some games and stuff like that so they weren’t all too sad.

  
  


It was getting really dark outside. Gotta hurry. That’s when my eyes caught something on the side of the glass door. A shadow, no, the silhouette of a male that seemed to be staring at me from the glass door. How is it that no one else has noticed him? A beep caught my attention and I noticed it was my turn to order. Skipping to the front I talked with the deli man.

  
  


“What would you like, kid?” He grinned with a notepad and pen in hand ready to take down my order.

  
  


“I’d like 4 pounds of lamb, my good sir!” He laughed then wrote down my order. The man gave it to another as they went back to fish out the meat. About 5 minutes passed and the guy came back with my meat. The deli man placed it on the scale and wrote something down. After bagging it he gave it to me.

  
  
  


“That’ll be 38. 89” I handed him the money then he gave me my change. _‘That man was nice’_. The sun had set so it was dark out and quiet. Lovely and peaceful. The stars were visible though there weren’t many. Digging into my coat pocket I found my earbuds. Music time! They connected to my phone as I scrolled around to find the good songs in my playlist. Pressing play, the beats of the song echoed in my ear.

  
  
  


_‘Stupid’ by Tate Mcrae_

_Only think about him on the weekdays and weekends_

_Only in the mornings and evenings_

_Only when I wake up and sleep in, oh my God_

_Should have read the warning on the label, I don't_

_Said proceed with caution, but I won't_

_Guess I do it often, I know_

_I'm already gone (I'm already gone)_

_It's sad but true_

_I'd go to hell and back_

_If I could go there with you_

_What do I do?_

_Oh my God, I'm a fool_

_Keep on coming back to you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_You're so bad for my health_

_But I just can't help myself_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_I have a list of all my habits, habits_

_Wish I didn't have it, so bad, it's_

_'Cause all of them are you and_

_The bad things that you do_

_Ooh I wonder how you do it_

_Make me feel stupid_

_Try to fight it off_

_But it's useless_

_I'm so foolish, fooling around with you (around with you)_

_It's sad but true_

_I'd go to hell and back_

_If I could go there with you_

_What do I do?_

_Oh my God, I'm a fool_

_Keep on coming back to you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_You're so bad for my health_

_But I just can't help myself_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_(I'm so stupid for you)_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_For you, for you (I'm so stupid for you)_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_For you, for you_

_It's sad but true_

_I'd go to hell and back_

_If I could go there with you_

_What do I do?_

_Oh my God, I'm a fool_

_Keep on coming back to you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_I'm so stupid for you (I'm so stupid for you)_

_You're so bad for my health_

_But I just can't help myself (just can't help myself)_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_I'm so stupid for you (I'm so stupid for you)_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_For you, for you_

_I'm so stupid for you_

_For you, for you (for you)_

  
  
  


A deep breath escaped my lips as my eyes moved up to the midnight blue sky. It was so beautiful. That’s when I felt eyes. A pair of eyes on me watching my every move. A shiver ran down my spine as electricity surged through me. Like how an animal realizes that they are the prey to a predator. My feet didn’t stop walking as I tried to calm myself so whoever was watching me wouldn’t notice. The house that I spent my childhood in was in sight, so close yet so far. I was at my driveway, I was at my driveway. I was on my driveway, I was on my driveway. I was at my front door, I was at my front door. My shaky hand lifted to the door with the keys as I tried to get it into the keyhole.

  
  


The eyes never left me signaling that the person was seeing how I was struggling to get the key into the keyhole. Sometimes, I wish my family never moved to America when I turned 5 years old. Finally, my hand maneuvered the key unlocking the front door. Walking inside and heading to the kitchen to give my mom her lamb I then headed to my room for some sleep. My dream was odd and strange because in it I saw a person wearing a blue mask with what seemed to be black tar leaking from it. The man stood by my bed watching me in silence. He only said one thing.

  
  


**_“You’re mine and mine alone, Nathan Romanov”_ **

  
  


That’s when I felt my bed dipped near the edge. Someone was on my bed and it wasn’t my parents since I felt a breeze flowing through my hair and softly hitting my face. My window was open even though my bedroom was on the 3rd floor. A gloved hand brushed my cheek tenderly. It scared and soothed me at the same time. The hand went up to my hair then began to stroke them gently. Whoever was touching me did with great care almost as if I was as fragile as glass. My eyes slowly opened to be met with the same blue mask that dripped a black substance. The man flinched when my blue eyes connected with his eyeless socks **_(Even with the mask)_ **.

  
  


“ _Hello, Stranger_ ” I was quiet with my voice. His hand had lifted from my face when my eyes opened but it wasn’t by his side. Just a few centimeters from my face. 

  
  


“Hello, stranger” The lack of reaction must have made him feel uneasy. Still, he didn’t move away.

  
  


“I’m Nathan or Nate”

  
  


“Eyeless Jack or Ej”

  
  


“Nice to meet you, Ej”

  
  


“Likewise, Nate” The exchange of our names and then greetings was small and enveloped by silence rather quickly. Though Ej was an intruder, he didn’t seem to want to harm me. Maybe it was because of the lack of danger that I lightly grabbed Ej’s hand and held it in mine. Ej tensed but I massaged his gloved hand and fiddled with his fingers. I can feel Ej relaxing his body as he calmed and let me do whatever to his hand while staring at me.

  
  


“Are you not scared of me regardless that I broke into your house?” A hum was heard from me as I shook my head then looked up at Ej.

  
  


“You’re not harming me. Plus, your presence isn’t so bad” Placing his hand on my cheek again, a smile crossed my face. Ej chuckled then started to stroke my cheek again.

  
  


“Your’s isn’t bad either” My hands kept Ej’s hand on my cheek but he didn’t seem to mind. A comfortable silence took over. 

  
  


Ej’s other hand landed on my other cheek as he moved his body. Ej climbed on my bed and laid to the left of me with his hands not leaving from the transition. We just stared at each other. My other hand had held the one that stroked my right cheek. After a few minutes, Ej’s arms wrapped around my body and brought me closer to him. Ej has his chin on the top of my head as my face was to his collarbone. Sleep was clouding me again and I slept in Ej’s arms. There was only one thing I heard before my eyes closed and my mind drifted to dreamland.

  
  


“ **You’re mine and mine alone, Nathan Romanov** ”

  
  


_That doesn’t sound so bad, Eyeless Jack_

  
  
  
  
  


**Homicidal Liu;** Kairi

“I wanna play with Kai!”

  
  


“No! You played with him all yesterday! It’s my turn!”

  
  


“No, mine!”

  
  


“No, mine!”

  
  


“Henry! Vanessa! Ella! Stop fighting over Kai! Let him breathe” My two siblings and my niece let go of me while saying ‘sorry’. They didn’t have to, it was fine but then again, it was getting to me. Non-stop playing with these 3 trouble makers and no rest. The only rest I got was when we played hide-n-seek and I was a hider. Uncle Will came to me chuckling and patting my back.

  
  


“You okay there, son?” A nervous laugh escaped from my lips as I sweatdropped.

  
  


“I mean, no harm was done”

  
  


“Oh yeah, not getting any rest, constantly getting kicked from your bed at night, having your food stolen, a new game every 5 minutes, not a wink of sleep every since you arrived does not count as harm done to one’s physical and mental health” Another nervous laugh as my hand scratched the back of my head.

  
  


“They’re kids. You can’t blame them” Uncle Will waved his index finger in my face with a stern look.

  
  


“Kai, how about you go and invite Harper and Lily for Christmas and New Year” 

  
  


“That didn’t sound like a question….” Uncle Will let out a heartful laugh then threw me all my winter protection then shoved me out the door.

  
  


“That’s because it wasn’t” Was all he said to me before shoving the door in my face. Wow…..rude. I sighed then began my walk to Harp’s house. As I walked my mind wandered to the last time he and I talked. It wasn’t that long ago actually. A few days ago, Harp mentioned something about a wacko named Jeff and how he had bleached pale skin, shaggy shoulder-length hair, and no lids on his eyes. When I asked how the guy blinked, he shouted _“THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT!”_. It made us both laugh. 

  
  


Harper then processed to tell me how he came to know Jeff. Turns out! Jeff wanted to kill my older cousin! Yeah…..I freaked when he told me that. Harper assured me that he took care of Jeff and then told me how. My whole face was slowly becoming red as he dove deeper in detail. Harper is sadistic sometimes and it scares me how he can easily humiliate someone even with just words, that goes the same for Dami. They’re like sadistic twins! Harper said that Jeff would have to be an idiot to return to his house but Harps was ready for another round. Harps already has so many plans laid out as a “Welcome again!” for Jeff. They weren’t even the main stuff!

  
  


Thinking of Harper reminded me why my Uncle sent me out. But….when I looked around my surrounding….my mind didn’t recognize any of the buildings, streets, shops, and so on. Pulling out my phone, I opened up google maps and it showed my location was on the other side of town!!!! How and what was unknown. My first act of action was to set google maps to lead me to Harper’s house and maybe from then I can ask Lily to drive me home. As I walked and added all the necessary information, a hand covered my mouth then dragged me into an alleyway dropping my phone in the process. Someone slammed me against a wall then something cold touched my throat.

  
  


“My, my, my. **It seems like a cute littl** e bunny has fallen into **ou** r t **rap** ” Was it me or did it seem like another person spoke from this guy’s mouth? It was like two people were trapped inside one body. Still, the guy was holding a knife to my throat which made my body shake.

  
  


“What be **autiful eyes you h** ave there~” I tried to scream but they were muffled by the hand. The guy chuckled as he stared at me down. His forest green eyes seemed warm but also cold. They reminded me of a snake just without the slits. He raised the hand that held the knife then plunged it into the wall behind me. My eyes followed then returned to look at the culprit who wanted to kill me. I noticed the scarf, large trench coat, but all of that didn’t matter. What mainly caught my attention was the scars.

  
  


“T-those sti-itc-he-s” He froze in his place. It was like he was remembering an old, painful memory. I took my chance. My hand reached up to his face and my fingers lightly traced his scars. They were bumpy and I can feel the string used to keep the skin together. A hand grabbed the one that was tracing the stitches.

  
  


“ **Do** n’t” He held my hand from the wrist before holding it from the tips of my fingers. He rubbed my fingers within his hand in an almost soothing manner but not for me, no, almost as if he did it to calm himself.

  
  


“ _S-sorry_ ” I didn’t even know if he heard me. Guess he did when the dude chuckled.

  
  


“Liu. Homicidal Liu. That’s my name. **And I’m Sully, prince~** ” PRINCE?! My face was a deep red when he called me “prince”. I didn’t expect that from someone who just tried to kill me. My head inched down to the ground, avoiding his eyes.

  
  


“ **Tell me your name~** ” A finger went under my chin forcing my head to rise and be met with Liu and Sully’s almost glowing green eyes. My face was burning up by the second. I JUST WANTED TO GO TO HARPER’S HOUSE!!! An arm circled my waist giving a slight dip to our position. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. ‘ _Why was this so hard to do?! And where did his knife go?!’_.

  
  


“ _K-kai_ ” My voice crooked. Yeah...that was embarrassing. Liu and Sully chuckled as the arm tightened around my waist and his hand went behind my neck. I pressed my hands to his chest to stop whatever he was thinking of.

  
  


“ **Kai….Hmmm~** I like that name! **We like you~** ” Liu and Sully’s eyes widened as they smiled.

  
  


“Wh-what?” My body started to tremble as they inched closer to my face.

  
  


“ **How about w** e learn more-” Suddenly, a group of people was walking toward where we were. Liu and Sully growled as they tugged me closer to their body. He was going to pull us deeper into the dark alleyway!! I have to escape! I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF ESCAPE ONCE HE PULLED ME IN!!! WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING?!?!?!? 

  
  


My body started to move on its own and I wiggled. They didn’t like that so Liu and Sully growled but I wasn’t having it. Lifting my body into the air, allowed me to gain enough momentum and lift to raise my leg. Using gravity, the end of my shoe hit their area. Liu and Sully groaned then fell to the ground. They stared at me then went for his knife that I guess he kept in his pocket. Grabbing my phone, I dashed out of the alley.

  
  


The group was startled that someone popped out of the alleyway they just passed but I didn’t care and booked it. My legs carried me wherever. My lungs burned as my legs were about to give up from running for who knows how long. Once I stopped and looked around, realization passed through my eyes. A wave of relief flooded me when in view was Harper’s house. Jogging up and digging for my keys, I unlocked the door and slammed it behind as my back rested on the other side of the door. Finally, safe and sound. Looking ahead, Harper gave me an odd look while his cereal was in one hand. Seemed like he was on his way to the kitchen for more. Giving a head nudge to the couch I spoke.

  
  


“Take a seat. . . . I have something that you need to know”

  
  


_Please don’t let me see that guy again. EVER!_

  
  
  
  
  


**Ticci Toby;** Cassander

*Not doing the stutter. Too much work for this gal T^T :D*

Leaning back against my chair after writing my 3rd essay, I gave a defeated sigh. After two hours of studying, an hour of homework, another two to prepare what I’ll need to tutor some idiots plus, the two hours spent on my essays. . . . . . I’M FREE!! Why is it that my professors give me so much work? Never knew uni was going to be SO time-consuming. Gazing up at the clock, it read **2:50** . Holy shit. When did so much time pass? It was **7:07** just a few minutes ago? Another sigh of defeat left my lips. Guess, I’ll go to sleep. . . . . Nah. Midnight store run instead! I left my room and walked around the apartment while passing Jay’s room. I peered inside to see him playing games. Does he want something for the store?

  
  


“Yo, JJ! Would you like anything from the convenience store?” Jay paused his game and turned to me from his gaming chair. The guy had light eye bags. Sleep looked to be luring him but League of Legends was shouting at him to play one more round.

  
  


“Ummm, maybe some….salt and vinegar lays chips, Dr. Pepper, Red Bull. . . . . lots of it, coffee. . . and lots of that too, cherry gum, mints, original lays chips, and. . . water. Is that too much?” I gave him a look then sighed. Been doing a lot of that recently.

  
  


“No, it isn’t, but how about a small pack of Red Bull and Coffee with 5 packs of water?”

  
  


“Reasonable”

  
  


“Okay, I’ll tell you the total of your purchases when I return. Be back soon”

  
  


“Be safe, Andi!” I waved bye and took my leave from his room.

  
  


I made my way to the entrance after gathering my gear. BUT! Made sure to have protection. Like my pepper spray, taser, pocket knife, and box cutter. Stuffed the cutter into my left combat boot. After grabbing what was needed I left and walked the streets to some 7-Eleven that’s nearby. The neighborhood was safe since it’s near a school and university plus a police station with many stores lining the streets. The snow was falling before I knew it. My tracks stopped as I lifted my head to the night sky and let the snowflakes fall on my face. What a nice feeling.

  
  


The corner store was in sight so I sped up and entered the store. Bringing down my hood, I made my way around the store. Unlike Jay, my cravings weren’t large portions so finding what I needed took less time. When everything on the list was checked I made my way to check-out. The cashier gave me a weird look and her face heated up, maybe it was the number of energy drinks and coffee. The amount itself was odd. After paying and heading out, I pulled up my hood and walked back home to give Jay what he requested then to my bed after having my midnight snacks. It was peaceful but it didn’t last. On the street over, there was this gang eyeing the people passing. Damn, and on the way to my house too? What amazing luck that I have. Maybe they won’t notice me?

  
  


“Hey, kid!” Shit.

  
  


“Yes?” Please, don’t rob me. I’M JUST A COLLEGE STUDENT! WE DON’T HAVE MONEY!

  
  


“How much you carrying?” . . .

  
  


“I only had 45 but used it all on store purchases. Nothing’s left” They scoffed and walked over to me.

  
  


“Like I’m buying that shit. Boys!” One of them grabbed my arm so I used my other to grip my pepper spray. Aimed right at his eyes then took off running at lightning speed but they were fast. There was no one on the streets. Great luck, right?!

  
  


“Asshole! Just wait till I get my hands on you!”

  
  


“I’ll beat your shit, brat!”

  
  


‘Can’t they just leave me alone?!’ What asses. When I turned a corner, BAM! Collided right into someone’s upper chest. Quickly, I peeled myself off to be met with some weird dude wearing orange goggles, a mouth guard, deep blue eyes, and dirty brown hair. Along with two others at his side. One with a feminine mask, another with an orange hood. The guy and I stared at each other’s eyes but my only thought was; _‘Why the fuck is he invading my personal space?’_

  
  


“Toby?”

  
  


“Huh?” Was Toby his name or nickname? And why was he leaning closer? And whY IS HE STILL INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE?! I backed away even more as I looked away from his eyes that reminded me of Loni’s. Guess I’m apologizing first.

  
  


“ **Sorry, I didn’t mean to-** ” Both of us talked at once but stopped when we heard stomping then shouting.

  
  


“Get that brat!” I passed the trio and took off. I ran faster, going the long way to my apartment just to be safe. Didn’t stop when entering the building and didn’t even take the elevator, nope, the stairs were the way to go. Almost busted down my door when trying to unlock it. Another sigh left me as I slid down the door. Jay came running to the living room with a bat. Caused me to laugh seeing him like that.

  
  


“Why is it that you look stupid every time?” Jay looked at me then tilted his head.

  
  


“Where’s the stuff?” I tilted my head and looked to my side. Then my other side. Fuck.

  
  


“ _Fucking god shitty damn it_ ” Jay cracked up then went into the kitchen.

  
  


“Want some ramen?”

  
  


“Why not?” Jay cooked the food and served me it. Where could have I dropped the bag? Taking off my stuff, I realized that my pocket knife was gone. Well, fuck me :D

  
  
  


**-Somewhere-**

  
  
  


“What does it say, Masky?”

  
  


“Hold up, Toby. It says ‘ _Cassander Hathaway_ ’?”

  
  


“Hathaway? Like ‘The Haunted Hathaways’?”

  
  


“Yeah, just like that Hoodie”

  
  


“Huh? Cassander? Cassander Hathaway? Cassander. . . _Rogers_?”

  
  


“What was that, Toby?”

  
  


“Nothing! Anyway, let’s go before the cops show up”

  
  


“Yeah, let’s head back, Toby, Hoodie”

  
  


_‘Cassander Rogers has a nice ring to it~’_

  
  


_*Achoo!* Who’s talking about me?!_

  
  
  
  
  


**Hoodie;** Ezra

Dad got into the car and waved bye at me as I shouted.

  
  


“Be safe!”

  
  


“I will, Kiddo! See you in 3 days!”

  
  


“See you in 3 days, Dad!” He drove off and I watched the car shrink then disappear around a corner. Dad had a business trip to attend and luckily, it will only last 3 days. I walked back inside towards the bathroom to shower since I didn’t last night. Removing all my clothes I turned on the knob for hot water. The water flowed over my body, it was so soothing, how it pricked my skin ever so gently. The steam started to cloud the room. I stayed in there for 29 minutes and an extra 5 to put on my clothes. I blow-dried my hair and brushed it so it didn’t tangle.

  
  


Once I got out, the cold air hit any exposed skin and I immediately got goosebumps. My teeth chattered from the cold and my hands were freezing while the rest of my body stayed warm. I hate the cold. I dragged myself to the living room and placed myself near the fireplace. Turning on the TV, there seemed to be nothing on. Disappointing. I looked outside to see the sun still shining its rays. It looked amazing but the fact my house felt like Antarctica made me hesitant about wanting to take a stroll outside. Still, I grabbed my boots, coat, scarf, and phone. Not forgetting my keys, I opened the door and walked down the hill on which my childhood home was located.

  
  


The outside air cleared my mind and relaxed my body. It was calming and soothing. The crunch of the snow, the slight breeze, the sunshine, chatter of people talking around me, and laughter of children. Yep, I was at the park. Looking around, everyone seemed so happy and cheerful. A huge group of friends was the loudest. They were having a snowball fight. They split into 4 groups of 4 and even gave themselves names. It was so funny. They remind me of my friend group but. . . . . they’re way more crazy and loud and active and moody and loud. I chuckled remembering them.

  
  


The oldest was Eve and the youngest is Li. Eve acts like a mature brother but also a grumpy grandpa while Li is the baby of the group. Then there were the twins, Ciel and Cali. Ciel was the older twin and acted like a mom to Cali, always worrying about him and keeping him at his side to not lose him when he wonders. Cali just loves to wander and have fun. He enjoys hanging with Li and Harp while also hanging with Nath and Luke (A walking sunshine but also a little devil). Andi is like the father and Mars is like the mother. They try to keep damage control under control. Then we have JJ and Kai are like the aunt and uncle. The fun uncle and the super nice/worrying aunt. 

  
  


Nath and Luke act like twins. The mischievous pair that loves pranking and playing games on the rest of us. Harps is like their big brother but instead of mature he gives suggestions, corrects, and points out how to make their pranks better (Worse actually). Linc is like another aunt, the one who loves to capture every moment and store them in picture books. Liv loves to spread around joy and keep us from fighting while Dams just sits back and watches the mayhem unfold. Once that happens, he tries to fix everything so he can go back to sleep (Just like Eve). 

  
  


Danny supervises the crazies and hypers. He tries to stop them from doing something TOO dangerous and stupid. Danny is great at it. He reminds me of a big sister. Danny cares for everyone in our group, he wants them to have fun just not to kill themselves while doing it. Now there’s me, wherever we have a trip or something we want to I make sure we have everything we need and anything else just in case. The guys say I’m judgmental of those who I don’t know. They think of me as the big sister who gives everything a questioning look but is honest and a great organizer! I’m okay with myself being a ‘sister”. 

  
  


I sighed knowing I won’t see them for a full week and over the weekends. I don’t even live near any of them. The closest is Eve who is a town over. I was not about to travel an hour and 30 minutes just to say ‘Hi’! Looking around, the park was slowly becoming empty but I wasn’t ready to go home yet. The park had recently connected to Nicolet National Forest to make a trail for anyone who wants to go running, jogging or those who just want a nature scenery while walking. Trending towards the entrance, some people came out while others stepped in. I took the first step and followed the dirt path. There were maps they gave out and I held mine in my pocket just in case I got lost.

  
  


It was peaceful as I heard the chirps of birds, twigs snapping, leaves crunching. Maybe dad will like this. We can go together! He’ll love it~ He always loves to pretend that he’s an outdoor guy who enjoys hiking, biking, and other outside activities. It made me giggle remembering a memory of how my dad acted when a ladybug landed on his ice tea. I never saw that daisy printed glass again. . . it was my favorite~ When I looked ahead, the trail had led to this circle with huge rocks outlining it. They must have been chairs. There was even a campfire in the middle that was lit since it was cold and all. I sat down and let the heat of the fire warm me.

  
  


It must have been an hour since I left my house for my walk. The sound of a twig snapping behind made me turn around to see someone poking out from behind a tree then hide again. I stood up and looked behind the tree to see someone wearing an orange hoodie and a ski mask with a stitched-on frowny face. We made eye contact as he squeaked then stood up.

  
  


“ _*Awkward Cough*-*Nervous Cough*_. H-h-hello! So weird seeing you here!” I giggled before holding out my hand.

  
  


“Hi! I’m Ezra-”

  
  


“I know”

  
  


“. . .”

  
  


“Uh. . . Okay. . . Wh-who are you?”

  
  


“I’m Hoodie!”

  
  


“Hi, Hoodie. Do you like to come here?”

  
  


“Only when you’re here~” I nervously laughed as he shook my hand and didn’t let go. Andi is right. I should have brought my pepper spray! He seems dangerous! We just stood there as he rubbed my hand in his own. Hoodie muttered something I couldn’t make out then looked at and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

  
  


“I love your grey eyes~ And your red hair~”

  
  


“T-th-thank you. I. . . uh. . . like your orange hoodie!”

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“Yeah! It looks cozy!” Hoodie then proceeded to take off his hoodie and handed it to me. I took it and held it in my hands as I internally gave a judgmental look and yelled in my head.

  
  


“Why did you take off your hood? It’s cold! Take it back and put it on!” Hoodie took the hood and put it back on. He acted like a puppy. Always doing what the owner said. I couldn’t even tell what he was thinking because of that mask! We stood there again before he asked me an uncomfortable question.

  
  


“Can I hold your hands? They must be freezing!” My hands were fine. He just wanted an excuse to hold them in his! BUT!!! I am scared that he would kill me if I said no.

  
  


“Sure. They are cold so. . . . thanks” He held my hands and just looked down at them. If he wasn’t going to kill me then the silence will. It was so thick, so dense, so suffocating. I WANNA GO HOME!!! SOMEONE!! I THINK THIS WEIRDO IS GONNA KILL ME!! Then I was pulled by my hands and into his arms. Lifting my head, he was staring down at me. One of his hands was adjusting my glasses and his other was on my hip keeping me from moving or escaping. Hoodie had a strong grip and Hoodie didn’t seem like he wanted to let me go.

  
  


There we were. I was crying, screaming, wiggling in my mind. Maybe 20-30 minutes passed before he let me go. I was relieved but still scared and shaken. Hoodie scratched his neck then looked at me. Taking out my phone, the time read ‘6:25’. I had to go home but Hoodie snatched my phone and unlocked it. Yeah. . . . . I’ll have Harper and Kai teach me some material arts. He gave back my phone and I saw a new number added with its name being “Hoodie 😊🧡” I looked back at him and tilted my head.

  
  


“Call or text. I’m fine with either or but I like hearing your voice so make sure to call more. Anyways, I have to go. See you soon” Hoodie lifted his mask half-way and kissed me on my cheek. Heated raised and covered my whole face. He walked away leaving me alone. I collected myself then made my way out of the forest, out of the park, out of town, and to my house on a hill. Today was one of the scariest days of my life.

  
  
  


_I’ll text Hoodie. He might know where I live._

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
